Ghostrealm Heroes
|color2 = |color3 = |image = |developer = |publisher = |platforms = |genre = Fighting|released = 2018}} Ghostrealm Heroes is a crossover fighting game inspired by the Super Smash Bros. series developed and published by Ghostrealm Studios as a "celebration" of 's time on Fantendo. Intro Movie The game opens with a computer screen labeled "Ghostrealm Heroes". A sigh is heard as the person looking at the screen clicks on it, before the camera zooms into the computer, following the wires and cables. The camera then focuses on a view of Ghostrealm Stadium, where Kaiden, Taikari, L.K., and Volta stand before each other. Grinning, they leap into battle as the game's logo is shown. The next shot shows Elina firing off spheres of flame at Timid Guy, who's slashing through them with his sword. The following shot depicts Felton and Trent running alongside each other, before flying into the air alongside Yikkal, who's in his ship. The next shot shows Kaiden and Taikari defeating L.K. and Volta, before turning towards each other. Exchanging grins, they leap at each other, with the camera focusing on five silhouettes of the unlockable characters: the Soul Grazer, Trumbone, Mario, Link, and the Yoshi King. If they're unlocked, they'll actually appear instead of just a silhouette. After this scene, the game's title screen is shown. Gameplay Ghostrealm Heroes plays similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games made by Nintendo, more specifically Melee and Smash 4, in that traditional health bars are absent in favor of attacking foes to raise a damage percentage. As this percentage rises, players are more easily knocked off the stage. To score a KO, the player needs to rack up enough damage to be able to knock the opponent off the stage. Characters have a wide array of moves, ranging from ground attacks, to aerials, to special moves, to Super Moves, special moves akin to the "Final Smashes" of Super Smash Bros., which are activated by filling up a bar above their damage meter. Each character also has a Passive Ability which grants them a small bonus of sorts. Unlike Super Smash Bros. however, the game has no such thing as a "fall state", meaning that recovery is essentially a nonfactor, not to mention that every character gets two midair jumps. This places a greater emphasis on aerial combat, and makes fights last much longer as the aim is to KO the opponent before they can regain control of their character, rather than leaving them at the mercy of being unable to get back to the stage.. Another unique mechanic is that when attacked, the damage meter takes time to go up. If you land an attack on the opponent during this time, it won't go up as high, allowing you to essentially regain health by attacking your opponent after they've hit you. Grabbing remains a vital technique, but unlike in Smash, you can actually angle your grab above or below you, allowing you to grab opponents who are in the air. Airdodge physics are also similar to that of Melee, allowing for wavedashing and wavelanding. Wavedashing in particular is much easier to perform than in Melee. Game Modes Group Group modes are intended to be played with two or more people. Solo Solo modes are intended to be played by one player, though some support two. Online Online modes can be played with players via the internet. Vault The Vault contains all collectables within the game. Characters Ghostrealm Heroes has 13 playable characters from the company's various projects. All of them have their own advantages and disadvantages, so be sure to try them all out! Each character also has access to a wide array of Skins, which change their appearance and in some cases their voices. Skins also have a little bit of flavor lore associated with them, and tend to describe "what if" scenarios that are just for fun. Default Characters Default characters are available from the start. Unlockable Characters Unlockable characters must be unlocked by fulfilling specific criteria or simply playing matches. Unlock Criteria Stages Various stages are available, each representing the various projects of Ghostrealm Studios. Stages are also available in Stadium and Ω Forms, which change the layouts to resemble Ghostrealm Stadium or the Void of Conflict respectively, while also retaining the music and aesthetics of the original stage. A hazard toggle is also available. In regards to unlocking stages, only Ghostrealm Stadium and the Void of Conflict are available initially. Other stages are unlocked by simply playing matches, and will unlock in a random order. Assist Characters Assist Characters can be summoned via Assist Orbs, and will help out the character who summoned them for a few seconds before despawning, though some can actually be knocked out! Unlike the roster of the game, all of these characters are fan favorites of , coming from a wide array of franchises. Some of them are even made by other users on the wiki! Bosses Bosses are fought exclusively within the Boss Battles mode, and occasionally in Adventure Mode. They follow the same rule of choice as Assist Characters. Music Ghostrealm Heroes is different from other fighting games in that any song can be played on any stage, and you can even upload your own music. Custom music is disabled in online matches however. In addition to each stage's normal music, there are several songs that aren't related to any stages at all, simply due to them being songs that likes: *Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer) *Come On! *Egg Planet *Super Mario 3D Land Theme/Beach Theme *Battle! Friend *Lineland Road *Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) *Theme from Area 6/Missile Slipstream *Menu (Melee): Ver. 2 *Final Destination *Never Let Up! *Angel Island Zone *Enter the Galaxy *The Marvelous Duo *Staff Roll (Super Mario Odyssey) *Honeylune Ridge: Escape *King Bowser *Dialga/Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! *Fist Bump *Reach for the Stars *Live & Learn *City Escape *Corneria *Buoy Base Galaxy *Gerudo Valley *Green Hill Zone Act 2 *Hi Spec Robo Go *Flying Battery Zone Act 1 *Launch Trailer Theme (Sonic Mania) *Honeylune Ridge: Caves *Inkoming *Stickerbrush Symphony *Ballad of the Goddess *Champion of Destruction *Scorch 'N' Torch *Battle! Team Galactic Boss *Battle Tower *Title Screen (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) *Battle! Brendan/May *Battle! Trainer *Main Theme (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Trivia *Ghostrealm Heroes as a whole is meant to celebrate 's accomplishments on Fantendo. *Many of the Skins characters have are references to other franchises. In particular: **Kaiden's "Hero of Hyrule" Skin is meant to resemble Link, the character he was inspired by. ***By extension, Elina's "Hylian Princess" skin plays into this, and is also meant to acknowledge the two of them being a couple. **Taikari's "Coronite Warrior" Skin is an obvious nod to Fera. *Cranky Kong's function is reminiscent of that of Mr. Resetti from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Ghostrealm Games Category:GhostDrive Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers